


The Special One

by sammythelittlemoose (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Eventual Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Eventual Wincest, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sammythelittlemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Bloodjunkie/BoyKing!Sam [Au])</p><p>Sam and Dean have been searching the globe for a cure.</p><p>Although soon upon discovering what they think is a lead to a cure,<br/>it seems that Sam might not want to be helped after all.</p><p>[This is set in season 4/5, there might be some similarities]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry this is just the start of the series! So the plot will continue in hopefully longer chapters.  
> ~~

It all started when the Winchesters had barged in and threw my front door open. They took me by force. I tried to yell but all that come out were muffled screams before a rag was shoved over my mouth, I held my breath. I kicked and kicked until my lungs were burning from the toxic smelling rag that was held with super like strength to my lower face. I tried to claw that fucker who was folding that cloth while trying my hardest to get the rag out of my mouth, but to no avail as I took a deep breath in, which made my head spin. The last thing I could remember was the sound of a creaky old car door being opened.

Sam's P.O.V

De and I had just kidnapped a girl, I can't believe we had just done this! And it's all because Dean wants to find out if she's one a the special children that yellow eyes injected with his demon blood. Although I can't see what we're going to do if she is. We can't just cure me of drinking demon blood, Can we? Although I must admit she seemed pretty tranquil before I bagged her and gagged her. She fucking nearly scratched my hand off before that.

"Sammy, You alright?" Dean asked, the caution prominent in his voice. Probably trying to not hit a nerve.

"Yeah. I'm fine" I replied to Dean, trying my best to sound truthful in my words.

~~

After Dean came back from hell, I'm finding it hard to keep up a mutual conversation with him. I just can't get off how he isn't a total wreck after being down there so long, or how he hasn't even talked to me about the events, to get it off his chest.

'Dammit, I've got to stop scolding myself about what I can't control' Letting myself look out the window as I thought to myself, Seeing the beautiful moon shining brightly. 

My eyes got getting drowsy as I stared up at it, easing my mind, at the thought of being able to be cured.

But I just couldn't get rid of the guilt that was forming at the back of my mind, once again..


	2. Blood

Sam woke up in a sudden flash, as he felt the impala dip. His eyes had to adjust to the horrible ray of sun coming from the windows of the car. Dean appeared from outside the parked car with a hot cup of coffee, its heat radiating from it in slight glimmers of sunlight.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Dean said with a smile on his lips, handing me the hot beverage.

I only grumbled in response and looked out the window to see where we were parked and it seems we were just outside the bunker. Reality hit me as a looked back into the back seat nearly getting whiplash, to see the girl still tied up, although seemingly to be stirring awake. Dean seemed to notice as well, as him and I both went to the back doors of the Impala to manoeuvre her out and into the bunker before he awoke and started havoc, doing who know’s what?.

I placed my coffee onto of the roof as a wrapped my arms around her waist and held her bridal style. Dean seemed to look at me with a smirk. As I walked to the entrance of the bunker being careful not to let her head swing too much. 

“Hey, Sammy place her down in the cell in the basement” Dean shouted down at me from outside. 

I soon reached the basement without much hassle, since she wasn't as heavy as I expected, placing her down on the metal chair, undoing her temperamental ropes around her wrist and taking her blindfold off and replacing it with the metal chains and that doggy chain collar. Well, that's what I like to call it anyway.

~~  
After waiting for what seemed like years for De to get his ass down here, He finally fucking showed.

“What took you so long?” I asked quite loudly as he walked into the door.

“Just warming up your coffee that you left on top of my car, grumpy pants” Dean then placed it down on the torture table just in the corner of the demon trapped room.

Dean then went on to pour liquid into a white napkin and pressed it to her lower face.

~~  
Bronte’s POV

I felt a surge of strong smells as a breathed in, my eyes shot open and the scratching at the back of my throat made me, cough and sputter. I looked forward to seeing two men. when the memories of however long ago came flooding back to me. But before I could speak a word, the tall one shoved water into my hands, I quickly chugged it down. Although still gripping the cup tight.

“Whe-where am I?” I forced out of my dry raspy throat, they both were standing in front of me, staring at my intently.

“When were you parents killed?” The slightly shorter one asked me, completely ignoring my first question.

“What?” I asked, thinking of what an absurd question that was.

“I said, When were your parents killed?” He asked with more anger

“When I-I was 6 months old” I forced those terrible long outlived memories flooding through my body, I seemed to look down at the moment, Only to finding that I’ve been chained and I had some sort of circular iron bar around my neck. I quickly looked back up to see the two men, although now that I looked at it quite muscular. Were whispering to one another.  
I strained to hear what they were talking about, But I did happen to make out a few.  
“You stay here” “Don’t let her out of your sight” “I’ll be back soon”  
And with that, the shorter one was out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the series so far? :D


	3. Tests

Sam's P.O.V

Dean had just left to get some supplies for the long journey ahead, meaning supplies for getting the information out of this girl and to test if she is even remotely like me.

I look over to see the girl staring dagger's at me. But instead of commenting, I just walked out of the room, locking the door behind me, So she can't try to escape.

'God, I can't stand people staring at me like I'm some sort of freak' I thought to myself getting angrier by the minute

Walking down the hallways towards my room, I sudden hit of pain came over me, my head started to hurt and all I could hear was thumping in my ears. I almost fell but, caught myself on the side of a wall, I presumed it was time again to have my dosage. I braced myself with one hand on the wall while slowly shuffling my way to my room. When I finally reached the doorway, another wave of headaches washed over me. I walked in to find the bottle of demon's blood under my bed.

I slowly poured the gooey liquid into my hand, staring at it, seeing if I could hold out any longer. Until the hunger was too much and l drank it, licking my palm after to make sure nothing was left. As soon as the delicious liquid was down my throat, the headaches went away and I was left there standing, feeling stronger than my last hit, wondering why I waited so long. But then it came to me.

'Dean doesn't know, how bad the headaches truly are, he thinks I can hold them off. But I'm too weak to hold off any longer'

I pushed the bottle back under my bed and went to clean off the blood that stained my lips. Dean won't be back for another couple of hours, so I'll go and 'talk' to the girl.

I stepped back out of the bathroom and down, back into the basement. Walking there was a lot faster since I wasn't dragging myself across walls.

As I unlocked the iron door, The girl was still there. I couldn't sense any demonic powers radiating off, of her so maybe she's clean, But I something even better washed over me, it was a very new smell, in fact, it smelt amazing. But before long the girl looked up at me and I knew it was time to ask questions.

"What's your name?" I asked her

She looked away, defying her answer to my question. Instead of ignoring her rudeness I walked over, and held her face, angling it to look at me.

"So, what is it?" I asked more aggressively this time.

"Bronte," she said, trying to get her face out of my grasp.

"Well, I'm Sam and the guy before is my brother Dean" Letting go of her face.

"What do you want with me?" Bronte asked, fear in her eyes as she looked into my own

"Oh, We just want to run some tests, to see if you're like me and If, you can help in curing whatever I have," I said smirking

"What tests? What cure?" She looked terrified, Her eyes were watery like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry, If you're no use to us, you'll simply be let go" I walked over to her and gave her a slight pat on the back, smiling.

~~

3rd Person P.O.V

Dean had come back at nightfall, with the supplies. It took him longer than expected since he stopped at Bronte's house to see if she had anything evil in her belongings. But sadly there wasn't anything suspicious there, so instead he brought some of her clothes and other essentials, so she wouldn't have to borrow anything of theirs. In the meanwhile, Sam had checked Bronte out, trying to find where she could sleep. When he finally decided upon one of the ironed cells, that had a metal bed and a toilet.

~~

Time skip ~ (1 Week Later)

3rd Person P.O.V

For a week straight Sam had been, researching on how he could use the girls blood to cure himself of these demonic powers, Although all the same, he's been going back and forth to Ruby for demon blood, and in return been allowing himself to get stronger and stronger, with each teaching she's given him on how to control the urges of getting his never ending dosage of demon blood.

He doesn't understand how he's so conflicted in telling Dean he's found out that Bronte's blood will make him stronger than he already is and that if he takes her blood he won't need anything else, but he sure as hell, needs to tell him soon before Dean finds out from someone else and gets even more mad, then if he told him himself. Although he can't tell Dean for the same reason's, Dean will most likely lock him up until he's clean.

But Sam cannot get over how powerful these new-found powers make him feel, and the sense of power makes him feel like he could protect everyone he's every cared about. The next horrific thought he's had in the past week is drinking Bronte's blood whenever he see's it get extracted from her arm, but Sam reckons it's because of yellow eye's blood in her system

Although, he found out that yellow eye's didn't get to fully administer all of the demon blood he was supposed to before, Bronte's parents supposedly came in and stabbed him, but Azazel coincidentally killed the father and burned her mother and ran. And in doing this Bronte's blood was hardly tinted with his demon blood, the only side effects of this were slightly increased healing.

~~

Bronte, on the other hand, has had the most horrific week, she's been kidnapped, blood's been taken from her and she's had to be drugged up two times because of her struggles in trying to escape whenever one of those boys tries to come in and stick a needle in her arm AND Sam's cut her with a knife on her upper arm doing some kind of experiment . She was just so over it, trying to escape and being used for reasons unknown to her.

Apart from that, there was an, even more, bazaar event that's happened, especially with the taller one. But Sam always acts weird when he see's her blood, His brother has to inject the needle and handle it all when Sam is just sitting there staring, It freaks her out even more so then when Dean's taking blood out of her fucking arm.

————-


	4. The Hunt

Dean’s P.O.V

I’d been watching western’s all afternoon, without Sam’s company may I add.I decided to sit up, groaning as I leaned over to get the remote, I turned off the T.V. Getting up and stretching my aching muscles and walking over to the kitchen, grabbing an iced beer. Taking a swig of it before I decided to search this massive bunker for my brother.

But first, time to snoop through his room. 

I skilfully tiptoed through the halls, knocking on the door ever so slightly to see if anyone was home. No Answer. I turned the handle and walked into a very tidy room, the bed made, no clothes around. Seems like Sammy to me. I started by looking in his neatly organised draws. The only items in there were clothes mainly plaid but some t-shirts as well. Next was his quite large wardrobe, Oh how I wondered what was in the depths of that place. Opening the doors, the first thing I was confronted with was more clothes, this time, suits, Jeans and shoes. 

‘Damn, Samuel. How many clothes do you need?’ I thought to myself

Traveling further more into the wardrobe I hit something metal like. I took a closer look at it and ‘it’ was a wall filled with guns, knives and other hunter essentials.

‘Well, If I was a pedestrian, Would’ve thought he was a serial killer’

Moving out of the wooden wardrobe, there wasn’t much more to Sam’s room apart from his bed. So the only obvious thing to do was to look under it. I bent down to see a reasonably clean surface with some magazines and a silver bottle? I snatched the two magazines up and scanned them, they turned out to be ‘rude’ magazines. 

‘Wow, Sam is actually human’ Thinking pretty astounded

Popping them on the bed and crawling back under to get the shining bottle. It looked like a whisky bottle, so I decided to open it. The content was a red liquid and it smelt rather metallic.

‘Must be a concoction Sam made for himself in really bad times’

I decided not to drink it because Sam might find out and rain hell down upon me 'literally', with those physic powers of his. Freaky

I placed the bottle back under the bed and got up, grabbing the magazines off the bed and walking out of the room, closing the door behind me. Walking around the bunker searching in a different room, to try and find him. Without luck, I decided to go talk to Bronte instead. But I already know she won't want to since I am the one injecting needles into her and all. I walked down the stairs towards the basement quietly with the magazines still in my hand. As I reached the bottom and turned the corner I found Sam watching the girl from just centimeters away from her metal cell.

“Wow I bit creepy, don’t you think Sammy?” I spoke quietly but he still seemed to turn around.

I spore I saw his eyes flash from black to hazel in a split second, but it was probably just a coincident from this far away. I smirked and threw him the ‘Rude’ magazines as I ran back up the stairs, being a bit creeped out by the whole experience, although giggling as I ran back to the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch as I heard heavy footstep approaching.

 

 

Sam’s P.O.V

As I passed the doorway to the kitchen I saw Dean just sitting there smirking at me.

“Where did you get these?” Holding the magazines up, face flushed slightly from embarrassment.

“Oh, I just found them under your bed,” He said smiling innocently at me

I looked at him for a moment, all embarrassment lost. Staring at him. ‘He looked under my bed, he looked in my room’

“You went into my room?” I said, I bit louder.

“Yeah?”

“I told you not to do that, Dean” I shouted, walking out back into my room. Slamming the door behind me.

“Shit,” I said breathing out, as I slammed the magazines against I wall. I quickly bent down and looked under my bed, seeing the bottle hadn’t moved, I reached under to get it and placed it on top of my bed, Quickly walking to my closet and pushing through the clothes to get my Demon knife off the shelf. Placing it on the side of my belt. I walked back to my bed, grabbing the bottle and drinking its contents whole. Moments later I felt the swirling energy pass through me and I felt, amazing. The aches and pains of not getting the demon blood had vanished.

I snatched duffle-bag and, threw in some supplies, including the shiny bottle. Throwing on my jacket and swinging the duffle over my shoulder. I headed out of my room. I passed Dean, still sitting on the couch where I left him, with a confused look still on his face.

“Hey! Where are you going?” He shouted at me as I walked past him up the stairs towards the door.

“Out” I growled at him, slamming the door behind me, searching my pockets for the keys. I unlocked the Impala, chucking my duffle in the back seat and driving off. Hearing the tires screech as a turned a corner. Digging in my pockets to find my phone. Once I found it I dialled Ruby’s number, tapping my finger on the wheel as I waited for her to pick up.

“Hey, Sammy” Ruby’s voice eco’s through the phone, she sounded excited to see me.

“We’re meeting up at the normal spot,” I said bluntly at her

“Sure thing, Although after why don't you come back to my place and we ca-“ I ended the call before she could say another word, I didn’t want to listen to her sexual frustrations. She only wanted me because I’ll become the Boy King of hell, and that's exactly what I'm going to do, right after I’ve used her for what she’s worth.

I stopped at the corner, where she was standing. She got in and looked at me.

“Okay so we’ve got some kind of a deal, going on at a warehouse just a couple of blocks away from here,” She said, obviously looking at me, but I was too busy looking at the road following her directions.

I parked at the back of the warehouse on the other side of the road, I placed my hand on the door handle as I was about to get out, Ruby put her wrist to my mouth, I looked at her with confused eyes until I tasted the metallic, it sent me over the edge as I started to lick and maul at the cut, just to taste more and more of the sweet blood, I gripped her arm tighter with one hand and then the other.

I knew I needed to stop soon before I couldn’t control my powers. So I pushed myself away from it, I hardly noticed that her hand was stroking my hair until I felt it draw back.

“Wow, you sure were hungry” She looked down at her wrist, as it began to heal.

“Yeah,” I said distantly as I leaned back to get the duffle I felt the fabric of my plaid slide up my stomach. I pulled it back down, and got out of the car, seeing Ruby smirking from the car. I gave the duffle to Ruby as I walked over to the warehouse, Ruby struggling to keep up with me as I slipped the handle down, to a surprisingly open door.

I wondered past some grates as I heard two people talking, I slowly walked closer just behind the wall where the two were talking.

“You’ll save my daughter right?” The man said shakily 

“Of course, all we need to do is seal the deal and I’ll come back to see you in 10 years for something of yours,” The demon said.

As I heard a shuffle, I emerged from where I was standing, both their heads whipped to the side, Just as I saw the human run away.

“Winchester,” The demon said smirking flashing their black eyes, lifting their hand to push me back, Although didn’t work as I felt a breeze swirl past me.

“Those tricks don't work on me,” I said, the demons eyes turned back to the hosts natural blue ones as they’re face dropped. My hand went up, sending the demon flying back into the wall. Hearing a grunt from them as their back connected to the brick wall.

I tightened my grip on the demon as they tried to wiggle out of it. I started to walk over grabbing out my demon blade from my belt, cutting the forearm, latching my mouth onto it. The demon whined, but I tightened grip on the neck, making the demon unable to talk. I finished seconds later, Ruby giving me the bottle I packed, letting the demons blood flow into it stopping when it was filled, handing it back over to her.

 

I stood back, Examining the Demons vessel, finding a bullet hole in the chest. Obviously, the person inside died years ago. So deciding for myself I started to tighten my hold onto the demon, flashes of yellow and red coming from the vessel, as the demon inside disintegrated and the body dropping to the floor.

I walked back as Ruby walked beside me.

“Nice job, big guy, Looks like your getting stronger,” She said sliding her hand across my bad, hovering a little too long like she wanted something.

We got into the car as the duffle was thrown into the back seat, the items clunking as they impacted with the seat. I started the Impala and drove off.

The ride back excruciating, Ruby kept sliding her hand up and down my thigh and trying to kiss me. But every time she tried I would swat her away. We stopped at the spot and I practically threw her out and drove off. When I was 20 minutes away from the bunker, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, getting it out and finding it was Dean. I declined the call and when through the messages he sent, 10 messages and 21 calls. Most of the messages were asking me where I went, but by the time I had realised what the time was, it was nearly 2 am. I began to accelerate as I drove back to the bunker where I would surely be questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done, With the 4th Chapter! Did you guys like it?


End file.
